In the Light of the Moon
by a city that burns
Summary: AU,The time is somewere in the 1800's and Roderich Edelstien lives in a mansion on the outskirts of a booming new town, with his wife Elizabeta. She has a dark secret only they know about, and its getting worse by every year that goes by. some mistakes DX


**Hello everyone, I would first like to say that this is my first full length fanfic. I'm not the best writer but, well, practice makes perfect right? Feel free to help me out here, and if there is anyone who can beta it, then yay, please be nice ^^;; Later chapters to come.**

**Pairings: **Austria/Hungary, and eventual Austria/Prussia

**Disclaimer: **Rated K for now I suppose.

**Summary: **The time is somewere in the 1800's and Roderich Edelstien lives in a mansion on the outskirts of a booming new town, with his wife Elizabeta. She has a dark secret only they know about, and its getting worse by every year that goes by. One day he meets a strange someone, who claims he can save her. But can he really trust the odd headstrong albino?

He tried his hardest to move things in the way of the beast, but it always ended up breaking whatever he threw or moved. He scowled, every time this happened he had to replace the object. Of course the aristocrat had enough money for it, its just he never was a man to spend too much money on anything.

The monster lurched forward and scraped its nails on the door adjacent to the aristocrat, he bolted for the chair on the other side and glanced at his watch. Five to five, the sun would be coming up in the next half hour or so, and the scratched up man sighed in relief. But that was soon forgotten as a claw almost swiped his face. He dodged it just in time, letting out a small hiss, and pushing the couch forward, trying to slow it down once more. It didn't quite work however as the beast pounced up and lunged at him. This is the point in the entire night were the man thought that time had actually slowed down. He would see every little muscle showing under the hair that seemed to be falling out, and noticed the elbow moved in the way of almost a high five. That's when he took the time to duck and speed across the floor in a crouch towards the now broken door. It worked, as the beast almost went headfirst into the wall, making marks on it in the process. He glanced back and saw it slowly rise to its hind legs and spot him, and in a fury race after him. Not thinking strait, he held the broken door as a shield, and hoped it would stop it for a short second so he could race into the hallway out of the room he happened to be in. It backfired and the claws came through and managed to leave a cut on his nose. His fingers let go of the door and he whipped around to run, letting out something vulgar in the process. The beast smirked, noticing he was having trouble with the next door, fumbling with nob.

He glanced back towards it, finally getting the door open, but stopped to see that the sun had finally risen. The beast had stopped mid run, and slowly but surely(and most painfully) made its way back into the form of a human. A woman to be exact. Noticing this, he dashed to her side and pulled her into a hug, but wincing from the pain of the cut and how his body was sore overall. She lay limp in his arms, and he slowly stood up, taking her to her bedroom. Thankfully this only happened on the night of a full moon.

* * *

It was like nothing had ever happened.

"thank you Eliza."

"Your quite welcome Roderich."

The two of them exchanged a quiet look before Roderich stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry dear, for having to make yo clean, but I must go shopping." She nodded, understanding that it was her fault for making a mess of his home, and she slowly pushes some hair behind her ear.

"Its quite alright. I'm sorry."

"no apologies. We've discussed this before." He wagged his finger at her, and she immediately straitened up. "I will not have any of that from you. I will be back later, at around seven o clock. Please have supper ready, I will bring you back something nice." She gaped at him.

"But after... N-" But she was cut off by his glare, as he promptly left the room, and to the village a few miles away.


End file.
